mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Boo Radley's House
'Boo Radley's House '''is episode four of ''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog. '' Premise ''On their way home Alfred, Camille and Milo witness a frightening sight; Mrs. Radley's house is glowing! Soon everyone in Gnarly Woods becomes convinced it is haunted and the trio hurriedly try to prove it isn't before they leave. '' Summary: One late evening, Alfred, Camille, and Milo get lost trying to navigate through the woods. Milo begins to worry as Camille points out their parents will begin to get concerned if they don't hurry up, but they can hardly understand the compass they have. Suddenly, rain begins to pour own, forcing them to take shelter beneath a large rock until Alfred sees something in the distance. He points them out to a strange glow coming from the nearby old home and as lightning begins to flash, they flee for home in fright. The trio arrive to Alfred's and he points out that the light could have been from an event or a left-over festival decoration, but Camille hardly focuses on his explanations and continues teasing Milo. When Alfred notices the time he suggests they spend the night after calling their parents, so that they can return to the sight the next day to investigate, then he prepares for bed. The next morning the trio return in search of clues. Alfred points out the lack of life in this location before stating that the glowing couldn't be a result of electricity, deeming it a clue when they don't find any sort of decorations. It's then Milo suddenly falls through some rotted wood and Alfred begins to observe it before they begin to pick up the scent of fruit nearby. He deems this another clue before assuring the antsy Milo that there isn't anything to be afraid of. They stand by the door and he suggests they see if someone is home, but as a strange figure peeks at them through the crack in the door, they get frightened and run away again. They run through the woods until seeing Polly Porcupine and Rudy run by, causing them to stop and ask to know what's going on. Having bumped into Milo, Rudy stops to help him up and explains that everyone in Gnarly Woods is starting to grow anxious and fearful of the glowing house and there are many residents who have been preparing to leave over it because they don't know ''what it is. He takes off and Alfred decides they need to hurry up and return to his place. Once there, the trio try to determine what to do as Camille describes the woman they saw, mentioning that she looked like an elderly chipmunk. They are joined by Alfred's mom, who overheard them and reveals that who they saw was Coleen Radley; the elderly woman who owns the residence. She chose to live a solitary lifestyle, which is why they don't see her out and why nobody else lives around her. She begins to worry that they might have frightened her, causing them to feel bad as they resume going over the clues. Alfred mentions that they need to find something that glows, likes things that rot, but smells sweet, and he soon determines what the cause it, but he tells them they will need to wait until that evening. Come then, Alfred explains his theory and points out that the glowing has been coming from the "Jack-o-lantern Mushrooms" surrounding her home, and the fruit scent was her making a pie. He points out that the mushrooms are poisonous as Milo gets closer to notice how translucent they are, and they decide to make things up to Mrs. Radley by cleaning up all of this fungus and rotting materials, but Milo requests they wait until the next morning, causing Alfred and Camille to laugh. Quotes * Milo: "Maybe it is Halloween and nobody told us...?" ---- *Camille: "That was creepy, in a... "what was that?" sorta way." ---- * Milo: "Okay, it's official. We are lost." ''----'' *''Milo: "Does the word "never" mean nothing to you two?!"'' Trivia *A few scenes from this episode appear in the opening. *In this episode, Alfred's voice sounds raspy. *Milo thought it was both Christmas and Halloween in this episode. *The Radley's house first appears in this episode. Goofs *The "splinter" Milo claimed he had vanishes the second he falls back. *As Rudy held an unconscious Milo, he was facing front-wise. But a second later, his head is turned to the side. *Technically, Camille should have gotten the blame for causing Milo to almost yell because it was her who released the branch that smacked him in the face. *During the scene with the trio lost in the woods, Camille's boots are smaller than ormal. *When Camille claims her mother will worry, notice her hands are down by her hips. A second later she has them crossed, and prior to this she wasn't shown moving them. *Polly lacks her muzzle colouring as she runs by the trio. *When Alfred says the house needs a lot of yard work, notice the glow vanish after a second. Even though he turned his head, it should still have been visible. Gallery: vlcsnap-2012-01-29-16h59m35s248.png|That mysterious light isn't electrical, the first clue. vlcsnap-2012-01-29-17h00m18s171.png|The second clue, the rotting wood. vlcsnap-2012-01-29-17h01m13s219.png|And last, there is an odd fruity smell vlcsnap-2012-01-29-16h54m05s30.png|We are lost vlcsnap-2012-01-29-16h54m36s74.png|Navigation conflict vlcsnap-2012-01-29-16h54m49s211.png|It's up to Camille again Category:Episodes Category:Mysteries at the Radley's house Category:Camille Eps Category:Milo Eps Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images